


Devil's Horseman

by Whispering_Imp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, wild passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had my answer ready, but the sight of his confident posture snatched the words out of my mouth. I... I went wild for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Horseman

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to aTARDISfullofotters for sending me great photos and always asking the right questions to spark my inspiration! You are my muse. 
> 
> And this story, my darling, is for you.

Before all hell broke loose, he thought he was in control. Oh, but he was so, so wrong…

Sebastian sat back all relaxed, his legs casually crossed with an ankle on his knee. He called out to me. "Hey babe, what do you have in mind for today?" His voice was dreamy. Three days into a holiday in Fiji had unwound most of his work day tensions.

I turned around, my sundress blowing in the wind from the open window. The answer was at the tip of my tongue: Let’s go for a walk on the beach again, and swim in the sea before the sun went down, find a good place for a candlelight dinner, stargaze on the bungalow and talk dreams and fantasies… But the sight of his confident posture snatched the words out of my mouth. His hands rested against his thighs, his shoulders strong but no longer stressed by weariness, his lips curling upwards in a smile, and his eyes… his eyes sparkled.

And I went wild for him.

It was the call of nature that had me strolling over to him, a wild cat on the hunt. He was startled by the shift in my mood. I was so tame, so innocent and delicate before. This was different. He had never seen me like this, and he was unsure, but there was no time to respond. I was on him in a blink of the eye.

The sky fell from heaven. First the wind picked up, and then the storm hit. The temperature dropped a degree or two. Day turned into night. Yet in the darkness a light shown, not warm and welcoming, but blazing with rage. Something inside of me had been set aflame. The fuse was lit. There was no turning back. The beast we didn’t know existed was off its leash. I need to claim this beautiful boy as my own. We would never be the same again.

I nudged his leg off his knee, put my a hand on his shoulder, and pulled our bodies together, grinding myself against him. Allowing his face to press against my bosom.

He knew then, that there was no stopping me. He could not, would not dream of, resisting. So he accepted the smooth, dance-like moves. He allowed them to arouse in him a desire that made his body weak, like a fish out of water, doomed and still gasping for survival. His fingers tentatively reached out for my waist. The contact, even with a layer of clothing between us, burned him from skin to bone. He felt his consciousness slipping. He was lost in overwhelming sensations, the feel of soft breasts on his lips, the sinful smell of passion, and the pull of fingers on his hair.

"Oh God, baby, you are sin." The words came out choked and breathless.

I didn’t reply. My free hand found his collar. I dragged him towards me and kissed him forcefully, lips against lips, teeth against teeth, tongue against tongue. Releasing my grip on his hair, my hand roamed downwards along his well trained abs and found its way into his jeans. Oh for the love of God. I was desperate. Too desperate to unbuckle and unzip him.

He gasped at the contact. His eyes closed tight, almost as if he was in pain, and his hands fisted in my dress, pulling me closer. The full strength used in that strangling embrace squeezed the breath out of me. But I have no desire for air. All I wanted--all I needed--was him. Him in my power. Him as my slave. And in turn, I shall present myself to him. A sacrifice for my God.

My dress hitched up to my thighs, and his hand found the bare skin it concealed. His trembling fingers sought to sin, and found it. And I, so much in command before, crumbled. I sucked in breath, but found none. I held on to any part of him I could get hold of. Like the starved, I went for his lips again, biting them and still demanding for more, yet never receiving enough.

His desire was hard against my palm in the confined space of his jeans. Hard and heavy. And want to feel more of it, want its pulse against the heat flowing through my veins. The denim was all that prevented me from getting my prize. A simple matter, but I could not summon the coordination required to remove it. And then Sebastian, in a moment of superiority, mastered the will enough to tear a hand away from my body, and aid me in what I have failed to do. He freed the buckle, the amber button, and the zip. In one swift moment, with an anguish fit for global destruction, he was free.

Frantically, I brushed away his hand that was still working at my sinful wetness, and sank myself upon him. Finally fulfilling a quarter of my sinful thirst. A silent scream left my lips. He grunted, his lips by my ear. And he bit down on my sweaty skin.

One of the straps of my dress slipped off my shoulder. And he took advantage of my exposed body, and took the nipple between his teeth. My hands tightened in his hair. I wanted to move, but he restrained me with iron grasps on my arms, bruising them. He attacked my body with raw, untenable forced. I screamed and sobbed at each assault, and yet still wanting more.

When his thrusts faltered, I released myself from him and dragged him onto the hardwood floor. He let me do as I wish, and I climb atop of him and rode him, as a devil's horseman would: Into the storm until there is no tomorrow.

In my crazed mind I sought only to devour him. He, on other hand, had recovered from his loss of footing. In a flash, he rolled us over, his full weight pinning me down.

"This is my game from now on." He growled, eye to eye and lips to lips with me. "You brought it on. Now I'm going to end you."

When his thrusts began, I saw the gates of hell.

Ecstasy was black. I lost count. I lost the sense of self. I have no body, no form, no consciousness…

* * *

When I came to, I was on the sofa, carefully wrapped in a warm blanket. My face was wet with tears. A dull throbbing resided deep inside me. I could feel the inside of my legs, still sticky and hot. I heard dripping water and turned my head to its source. Sebastian was by my side, soaking a towel in a bowl of cold water. He placed the wet towel on my forehead.

"Rest. I’m afraid you burned yourself out this time, my angel."


End file.
